hell_huntersfandomcom-20200215-history
Tim Sullivan
Timothy Sullivan is a Angel, Son of Fallen Angel Gadreel and Mary Sullivan, Adoptive son of Lewis Sullivan, Grandson of God, longtime friend and confidant of John Turner, and a member of the Hell Hunters. He is one of the main protagonists in the series. Fictional Biography When Gadreel, a high-ranking angel of heaven, leaves and rebels from heaven, he falls in love with a human called Mary. After angels come looking for the Fallen angel, Gadreel flees in order for Mary's safety. Shortly after, she becomes pregnant and later marries Lewis Sullivan. Tim is born, but not as a human but a Nephilim, a half-angel, which is an offspring of an anhel and a human. When he turns 19, Tim is targeted by witches, vampires and angels alike, as his blood is the key for the gates of hell to open. He is approached and protected by John Turner and his biological father Gadreel, in a way to prevent hell from opening, without killing Tim. Powers and Abilities Nephilim abilities Tim gained his powers from being a Nephilim, as a result of being a offspring of Gadreel's angelic heritage. He possesses abilities such as Superhuman strength and senses, telekinesis, and invulnerability. Superhuman strength - Being an nephilim, Tim is physically stronger than humans. Telekinesis - Tim can move things with his mind, but not to the extent of angels. Invulnerability - Tim like angels, cannot be harmed by earthly weapons or diseases, such as bullets or wounds caused by blades, and cancer or illnesses. Despite this, unlike Angels he still feels the pain of humanly weapons like firearms, despite not killing him. [[Supernatural detection|'Supernatural detection']] - Tim can perceive things hidden to humans. He can see spirits, reapers, demons and/or angels true forms, and so on. He can also discover a persons identity and location by smelling their remains. Angelic abilities Tim was transformed into an angel, after been resurrected god when was killed by a witch to perform the spell of opening the gates of hell. He became considerably powerful, as he was endowed with greater and stronger abilities. Although since rebelling his angelic brethren and becoming a fallen angel, he has lost some abilities such as Teleportation, Healing, Resurrection and Fatal touch as they come from Heaven. Enhanced Superhuman strength- Being an angel, Tim has exhibited much higher levels of physical strength than he did as a Nephilim. He is capable of overpowering humans, spirits, monsters, demons, and could even match his angelic brethren. When he transformed into a an angel by God, he endowed his vessel with astoundingly increased physical strength. It is said angels are much stronger with their access to heaven, but since rebelling, Tim now has the standard strength of an angll. Superhuman stamina- Tim does not require food, water, oxygen or sleep to sustain him or his vessel. Superhuman senses - 'As an angel, Tim is able to perceive things that are imperceptible to humans and most other beings. 'Advanced Telekinesis - 'Tim can move matter with the use of his mind, but more efficiently now as an angel. He threw two demons across the room with a raise of his hand, and pinned Jennifer Moore to the wall violently with just a mere thought. 'Telepathy- Tim can communicate with other Angels anywhere in the universe or heaven, using telepathy. Even as Fallen angel, Tim can still hear conversations in heaven. Teleportation- Tim could transport himself and/or others to any location on earth, instantaneously at will. Although since rebelling and becoming a fallen angel, his wings were stripped from him, therefore losing the ability to teleport. Healing- Tim could cure others of wounds or diseases with a touch. He first showed this ability when he healed John Turner from his injuries caused by the Matar knife, but has lost this ability since becoming a Fallen angel, as this power comes from heaven. Fatal touch- Tim could destroy low-level demons and most earthly monsters with a touch on the forehead. On one occasion, he killed a demon with a touch to save John, but was stripped of this power since rebelling. [[Resurrection|'Resurrection']] - Tim brought Jennifer back from the dead with a touch, but lost this ability since he became a fallen angel. Supernatural detection - '''Tim can sense all supernatural activity around him. He can see beings invisible to visual spectrum, such as the true forms of demons, reapers, angels, spirits and so forth. ' 'Healing factor'- Tim can quickly heal from injuries done to his vessel. Although, injuries done by heaven's blade will take a long time to recover from. 'Invisibility' - Tim can render himself invisible to the human eye, therefore becoming invisible to humans. When in his invisible form, he can only be perceived by demons and angels alike. [[Immortality|'Immortality']] - As an angel, Tim is unable to age and is unaffected by all forms of disease. 'Invulnerability' - Tim is impervious to damage and injury, except harmed by heaven's blade or angels and older beings. Bullets, blades, fire, changes in temperature and even explosions have simply no effect on him. 'Dream manipulation' - As with all angels, Tim can enter the dreams of humans. He entered his father Gadreel's dream, before he died. '''Weather manipulation' - Tim has altered the weather when appearing on earth. Upon been resurrected as an angel, severe winds were generated, and when he was summoned by John, again gusts of wind were created. Angelic possession - Tim uses his original human body as his true vessel, but he can still inhabit other human bodies, if that specific human allows him too. This is different to archangels, who must use their true vessel to interact in the physical world, due to their immense power would kill the average human. Weaknesses Tim possesses all of weakessess of the common angel. This list includes Heaven's blade, Angelic spell, Holy Fire and Older beings. Heaven's blade - As with all angels, Heaven's blade can kill and harm him. Though as a Nephilm, Tim is more vulnerable to the blade than angels are, but since he was resurrected and made an angel by god, the effects are ceased. Angelic spell - The Angelic spell can trap Tim, as with any other angel. 'Older beings '- Older beings such as Seraphs, Barbarians, Alphas, Archangels, Death and God can overpower and kill Tim.